Hope
by Mako Thunderbird
Summary: It's Kazuya/Nina, in honor of Saiyan Rage's birthday! Please R+R!^_^


Three words: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAIYAN! *hugs* In case you didn't know, this is a birthday fic dedicated to her, one of the many cool online people and an all-around awesome writer! (Haven't read Tekken Committee? SHAME!!) Last warning, it's Kaz/Nina, and not exactly birthday-themed, and...PLOT LESS! Enjoy it anyhoo.

Hope

"In here!" the guard ordered, shoving her into the cell. "Ugh..." Nina wiped what appeared to be charcoal of her army patterned pants. 

"Enjoy the rest of your two hours, Miss Williams..." stated the guard, shutting the door. 

Nina stared at the door (as if it were to blame), her eyes narrowing to mere slits. Heihachi wasn't forgiving, as it seemed. He wanted to get back at her for attempting to kill him back around 19 years ago....why did he choose now?

It seemed completely random, when Tekkenshu just burst into her apartment and attempted capture. Sure, the first forty or so she could take on easily, but Mr. Mishima appeared to know her well. Hundreds and hundreds were backed all over the place, and she had no choice but to surrender. 

She seemed so pathetic now, she had almost never gotten captured, _Well, guess what...you're captured. Joy. Now you're going to be killed._ _Wonderful._

Looking down, she found dozens of little holes in the metal, charcoal-stained floor, and some kind of gigantic burner.

__

Great, I'm getting burned to death....nooooooooooo.....

couldn't they be more creative??!! Dozens of thoughts, pointless and whatnot, ran in the woman's head. Even if they were pointless, it would be her last chance to think of them, wouldn't it?

"So, you're here too..." she wasn't startled at all, the voice was all too familiar.

"Kazuya?" she asked, as she ventured further toward the man. He was apprehended by some sort of metal restraint.

"Ya think?" She shook her head. "Don't tell me you gave up...I've been in tighter situations..."

Kazuya sighed, agitated. "You're all wrong. I'm on here for pleasure. For my own fucking pleasure." 

Nina opened her mouth to respond, but the man apparently wasn't finished yet. "No, seriously, I derive pleasure from being cuffed to a wall, in a room with fire, knowing that the person I hate most has won. I FUCKING ENJOY IT!??!!" 

He squirmed and wiggled violently in his bonds, as if he was going to break free and kill something. Nina was only glad that the man's bonds were ight, at this point.

"Okay, spill it, Kazuya. Usually, you wouldn't be seen dead inside the Mishima Zaibatsu. Why now?"

The man simply bowed his head in response. Nina didn't blame him, she'd be embarrassed to, if she had his reputation and was now seen cuffed up.

Whilst waiting for the apparently ashamed Kazuya to respond, Nina looked at the timer on the wall; she had an hour and 45 minutes left before her life was over...

"...Jin..." the half-devil spoke finally, "Jin."

Nina was confused by the mention of his son's name. "Jin...? What about him?"

He sighed. "Protection....I wanted to protect him."

__

Protect him? Wow, that's the first time I heard "Protection" and "Jin" in the same sentence of Kazuya's....how is he protecting him?

"Right...protection. I'm sure you're doing a _wonderful_ job protecting your son be being cuffed to a wall."

He snarled. "That's right, bitch. I'm trying to save my wuss of a son's life."

"Then why not protect him in person? I don't see what you mean..."

The Japanese was getting tired of her, quite easily. "(Sigh) Damnit, woman, you really are clueless, for lack of a better word...Listen up. Jin has the devil gene...like me. Of course, Steve has it also, only my bastard of a father doesn't know..."

Nina covered her eyes at the mention of that. Ever since she found out, she wanted to stay as far away from Kazuya as possible. But here she was, locked up in a room with him, and was going to die with him.

It was a terrifying, yet strangely desirable fate for her to have.

"Day after day, night after night," he continued, "Tekkenshu would raid our homes, destroying our property, trying to shoot us down. Of course, we lived in different places, but we could easily hold them off, even as they multiplied. But then..."

"....I grew tired of it. I was god damn sick of fending for my life everyday. I'd rather be mutilating myself for that fucking G Corporation than even look at people who would bother to side with Heihachi., so I turned myself into my worthless father to spare any aggravation."

The assassin shook her head and sighed. _You give up too easily....oh, hell, I'm being a hypocrite._

"Heihachi also stated that my son would have no harm dealt to him now."

Nina stifled her laughter. She also noticed how Kazuya never called Heihachi "Dad" or "my father". She supposed it was because he was too ashamed of the man to mention his name. _Hell, I'd be, too._

"So...why the hell would you listen to him? He's screwed you over so many times...he could have Jin locked up somewhere within this place..."

He sighed once more. "You don't know anything about this man. Yes, he cheats, he steals, he kills. But he does not lie. I know that for a fact. I would want him to be a liar to have one more reason to despise him more than anything on this planet...but, I have hope that he will not lie this time."

Nina turned and walked a few feet away from her cellmate. Only about an hour before she'd be cast in a fiery hell. "Yeah...you my have hope, but it's a wasted hope. For some fucked up reason, Jin doesn't appear to like you..."

"I do not care...Jin may hate me, because I am a Mishima. It is not my fault at all...Heihachi transferred Jin's hate for him into me....I'm desperately trying to show him the truth. He is a good person, from what I do know....He'd be wise to carry on the Mishima family and bring it to a good light. (Sigh) I am not someone he should hate...and I want to make sure that his life is long and happy, despite what Heihachi's put him through. I have hope, as well as faith, that he will make it....that's all..."

For the first time in his life, Kazuya Mishima shed a single tear. Also, for the first time, Nina Williams smiled. 

"(Sigh) Kazuya...I don't know what to say...I'm sure Jin'll..." she stopped talking, noting that he was fast asleep.

"Yeah, smart idea...beat not to be aware that you're dead.....I'm gonna sleep forever now..." She huddled to a corner, and her eyes closed for what may be the final time.

"Oof!" The cuffs rid themselves free of Kazuya's grasp, as he dropped to his knees several feet below. 

Nina's eyes fluttered open, at the noise. "I guess the flames won't reach up there?" she questioned as the cuffs shifted into the walls.

"No..." Kazuya shrugged.

"Hey..." Nina started, "I hear ya. I miss Steve so much....I'll curse Heihachi forever if he ever did anything to him.....I just want to see him one last time....he'll never know where I am, now. Curse my luck..."

Kazuya looked down for a few minutes.

"Nina?" he said, his voice interestingly filled with passion. "What? What's wr-Mmph!"

Kazuya forcefully grabbed Nina, and kissed her with all his might. She looked at him strangely, but then closed her eyes as she got used to his flavor.

They abruptly stopped as a beeping sound filled the room. "Here it comes..." the timer reached zero. The floor was getting uncomfortably hot. The two backed up as much as they could to resist the flames a little longer.

Fire shot up at the other side of the room, burning with a passion. Nina wrapped herself around Kazuya's muscular body, knowing it would be the end for both of them soon. As the flame reached the other side of the room, Nina and Kazuya slumped into a sitting position.

__

God....oh, god...I'm about to come soon....make sure I'm in hell....but Nina doesn't deserve any of this...take her with you...

"Hey, Nin..." he called to his lover, but her eyes were not open. She'd passed out from the intense heat.

__

Alright...I'm not taking this anymore....I have hope in this that I can do it....Jin does not need anymore favors from me...he will be fine.

Heihachi laughed evilly as he entered the fiery pit that was Kazuya and Nina's deathbed. 

But, as he opened the door, there were no charred, crispy bodies, or piles of ash. For he got to his knees and banged the floor, whilst shouting obscenities, as he saw an opened vent at the edge of the room.

Hope. Hope got them through this, and was all they needed. 

Yeah!! Happy b-day again SR! Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
